


It's All In The Rhythm

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Jokes in General, Bad Kafka Jokes, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Graduate School, Humor, I'm Sure There Are Plot Holes, I'm going to cry laughing, If someone actually ends up here because they searched for kafka on this site, Kim Himchan is the Worst Music TA Ever, Kittens, M/M, No really there are kittens, Semi-Public Sex, Teaching, Ukuleles, Yoo Youngjae is a terror, i'm sorry in advance, kafka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Kim Himchan: World's Worst Music TA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Because [Kim](http://37.media.tumblr.com/3f2d714138af87637b2ec14c2f8d18e7/tumblr_n69j2uaJZS1rnkj5ho1_1280.jpg) [Himchan](http://24.media.tumblr.com/2beac3be815c2eec770012f4614f3c53/tumblr_n69j2uaJZS1rnkj5ho2_1280.jpg) and [Bang](http://37.media.tumblr.com/2f98837f30969bfa7e116f46006da9f1/tumblr_n69j0gscqU1rnkj5ho1_1280.jpg) [Yongguk](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8518fe2960ee953b969b277481a8cf96/tumblr_n69j7jW0ZJ1rnkj5ho2_1280.jpg) are [trying](http://imgur.com/MoKxOa3) to [kill](http://24.media.tumblr.com/b15cc57d1ef8e47dacdf1cb3da11cd1f/tumblr_n6bpii2WTy1rnkj5ho1_1280.jpg) [me](http://imgur.com/11GPXxw) [♥](http://itsbap.com/post/87063661979/b-a-p-naver-starcast)

"Is that coffee for me?" Himchan says, arching an eyebrow suspiciously. It is 9 in the morning. Himchan does not function well before 9:30. He has explained this to every one of his freshman Intro to Music Theory classes, which is why the first half hour of every class is "review time," or--as Himchan mentally refers to it-- _just be quiet and shut the fuck up until I'm done with my coffee_ time.

"Yes," the undergraduate says. "You like iced Americanos, right?"

"Maybe," Himchan says suspiciously. "What do you want in exchange?"

"What could I possibly want in exchange?" the kid says, looking mock horrified. "That would be _absolutely unethical._ "

"It would be," Himchan agrees. He picks up the coffee, and takes a sip. It's good coffee, not the shit they sell on campus. This kid obviously put effort into his bribe. Himchan can respect that. 

He looks back up to find the kid still standing there. "Why are you still here?" Himchan says, frowning. "Go sit down. It's review time." 

"How's the coffee?"

"Better than your exceedingly subtle bribery. Now go sit down."

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Himchan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Yoo," He begins tiredly, only to be interrupted by a pleased noise. Himchan looks up and frowns. "What?"

"You know my name," Yoo Youngjae says, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "How's the coffee this morning?"

"The internet is a magical place," Himchan says. "I hear they have class rosters on there. Also this thing called Google. You also have a lot of porn on your tumblr. You might want to look into that." 

The way all the blood drains from Youngjae's face is infinitely satisfying. 

"Coffee's good," Himchan says, and smirks behind the lid of his laptop.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

"Okay, no," Himchan says, when some other random-ass undergrad walks up to him on Thursday morning with an iced coffee in his hand. "As much as I have no ethical morals to speak of and I enjoy free coffee, I am not letting this shit get out of hand. I don't care what your friend in Section 201 told you."

"Uh," the kid says. He fidgets. "You don't want it?"

"Of course I want it," Himchan says, rolling his eyes. "But I'm not going to _take it_. Do you think I want to spend every morning drowning in iced Americanos? Go sit down."

"It wouldn't be a bad way to go," the kid says thoughtfully, sipping on Himchan's coffee as he makes his way towards his seat. 

Himchan blinks, and then shakes his head in confusion until he catches sight of the clock. It's 9:05 am. Conversations more complex than simple sentences don't really sink in until 9:30. He should know this about himself by now.

Still. He's pretty sure that kid just said he'd be happy to drown himself in a giant vat full of iced Americanos. 

And people think _Himchan_ is weird.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Thursday afternoons are when Himchan and his fellow graduate students in the music department take the subway downtown and work with at-risk high school kids to teach them about the joys of self expression through music. Himchan honestly likes them better than most of his undergrads. They can be pains in the asses, but they're also funny and weird and Himchan is allowed to swear around them. 

Besides, it means he gets to take the subway with Hot Production Dude. 

"Hi," Himchan says, smiling his most winning smile as he drops into the seat next to Hot Production Guy. Hot Production Guy's name is actually Yongguk, but Himchan figures that until they're formally introduced, he should probably pretend that he's not stalking Yongguk on all available forms of social media. 

"Hey," Hot Production guy says, looking up to smile at Himchan for a brief moment before going back to his book. He has his headphones on, and he's reading something by Kafka. Unironically. 

"I never got the giant bug thing," Himchan says, before he can think better of it. 

Yongguk turns to look at him, blinking in confusion. "What?" 

"I'm--nevermind," Himchan says, groaning internally. "That was. That was a bad joke. Like, ha ha, the Metamorphosis, it's a metaphor for both our inward internalized disgust of our Fruedian shadow-self and the ways in which society abandons those who need help the most and also there's the historical parallels to World War I and oh my god, holy fuck, I am just rambling," Himchan says. He takes a sip of his coffee. "Um. Sorry. Don't. Don't listen to me."

Yongguk blinks at him. "You didn't like the book?"

"I was kidding," Himchan explains, again. "It's a good book. You should read it. I'm going to go drown myself in a river or something after this. But like. Enjoy the book." 

"Right," Yongguk says, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "Can you try to put off your immenent demise until after our class this afternoon?" 

"Maybe," Himchan says. "Can I have your phone number?" 

"Uh," Yongguk says.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

"I'm going to suffocate myself in the literary criticism section of the campus library," Himchan tells Jongup, very seriously. "When they find my body, it will be covered with sections from the Metamorphosis, and bad Brand New lyrics." 

"I have no idea what either of those are," Jongup says. He's doodling on the desk with a black sharpie, which Himchan is supposed to stop him from doing, but Himchan likes Jongup and also he secretly finds it very satisfying to watch Jongup deface school property. 

"I know you don't," Himchan says. "The point is, I'm going to have to commit seppuku because I can't keep my stupid mouth shut. Who the hell talks about Kafka and then asks someone for their phone number?" He groans. 

"Is Kafka, like, a band?" Jongup's face is adorably screwed up while he tries to follow along with Himchan's rant. Jongup is adorable in general. Himchan would adopt him, only Jongup sort of already has parents and Himchan isn't really the murdering type. 

"He's an author," Himchan says sadly, watching Yongguk greet Junhong from across the room. He winces as Junhong trips into a wall. Junhong has both the gracefulness and the gravitas of a one-legged baby giraffe. "And it's a book about a guy who turns into a giant bug, repulses and horrifies his entire family, is abandoned by society, and then kills himself." 

Jongup looks impressed. "Sweet," he says approvingly. "Does the bug-guy explode?"

"No," Himchan says. "He just like. Walks into his bedroom and dies. It's kind of anti-climactic." 

"Oh," Jongup says. "He should have exploded." 

"It was written during World War I," Himchan says. "They had enough explosions already." 

"Oh." Jongup takes a moment to think about this. "I guess. But can _we_ write a song about exploding bugs?"

Himchan stares at him for a second. "Yes," Himchan says, starting to laugh. Jongup grins back at him. "Yes we can." 

Himchan really loves Thursday afternoons.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Friday mornings, on the other hand, are not so great. They're especially not so great when Himchan has another Intro to Music Theory review, and he's been turned down the day before and has a raging hangover. 

"Fuck off," he moans, when he sees a coffee cup covering near his desk. "Didn't I tell you to...oh." 

"Um," Yongguk says. "I...brought...you coffee?" He seems unsure about both each individual word, and the sentence itself. 

"Please ignore me," Himchan says, swallowing hard. "Like, please ignore my entire existence in general. Except when I do something cool. Thank you for the coffee." He takes a large sip, and wonders why Yongguk is here. 

Is this pity coffee? It has to be pity coffee. 

Dammit. 

"So, um," Yongguk says. "Do you usually do stuff on Friday nights?"

"Yessss..." Himchan says, giving Yongguk a suspicious look. "Why?" 

"I just, thought..." Yongguk scratches the back of his head. "You seemed like you knew a lot about Kafka. I didn't know if you wanted to like. Talk about it." 

"Um," Himchan says. "Wait. Are you asking me out?" 

Yongguk coughs awkwardly. 

"Oh, no, no no. You turned me _down_ yesterday," Himchan says. "You don't have to take me out for pity coffee. I'm not going to sneak into your studio and erase your masters or something. I'm not actually an asshole." 

"I'm," Yongguk says. "It's not. I was just. Wait, you would do that to someone? You would _erase their masters_?" He looks horrified.

"No, I said I _wouldn't_ ," Himchan says. "I mean, not unless you came into my practice room and broke my instruments. Then it would just be war." 

"Right," Yongguk says. 

"I just shot myself in the foot again, didn't I," Himchan says. "Maybe we should go to coffee and you can just tape my mouth shut. I can mime my interpretations of the novel through modern dance." 

"Really?" Yongguk says.

"No," Himchan says. "But if you still want to go to coffee, I'm down."

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

There's a tapping on Himchan's door approximately 15 minutes before his office hours end. 

Himchan sighs, pushing himself away from his computer and peering over the stack of midterm exams that have yet to be graded. He really should be working on them tonight, but apparently Bang Yongguk has no sense of self-preservation and Himchan hasn't actually scared him off yet. Himchan wonders if this is good karma from when he found that kitten--young cat, really--in his alleyway last weekend, and took care of her for a few days before she could see the vet and go to the pound. She was cute, and affectionate, and Himchan would have kept her if he thought he could have snuck a pet past university housing. 

"Come in," Himchan calls out, while trying to dig around on his dig and find that scrap of paper that has the number of the animal sanctuary. Maybe he should call and check on her. Just in case. He’s secretly been thinking about naming her Chunsa. 

"Hello Kim seonsaengnim, " Yoo Youngjae says, sitting down in the chair across from Himchan's desk. "You seem a little...distracted."

"I'm thinking about kittens," Himchan mumbles, lifting up a giant volume of the collected works of the great jazz pianists of the twentieth century. "Is there something you needed extra help with?"

"My grade," Youngjae says. 

Himchan frowns. "I think you're doing fine," he says, leaning back towards his computer to check. "Yeah. You're--okay, I mean, I can't actually tell you your grade, because I haven't graded these midterms yet, but right now you have a B+." 

"Yeah," Youngjae says. "But I like. I _really_ need an A, though." 

"And I _really_ need a boyfriend, what else is new." Himchan says. "And don't give me that horrified look, I told you. I found your tumblr. You're way past the point of plausible deniability."

"That's actually why I'm here," Youngjae says. "Sort of." 

Himchan freezes. "You're here because of...gay porn?"

Youngjae shrugs. "Look, I'm really bad at being subtle, okay? But I'll totally go down on you if you promise to give me an A." 

Himchan leans back in his chair and sighs. 

"What?" Youngjae looks insulted. "I'm not cute enough? It will be good, I promise. My boyfriend says--"

"Boyfriend?" Himchan yelps, sitting back up and giving Youngjae a stern look. "You have a boyfriend, and you come in here telling me you'll blow me for an A? How do you think _he's_ going to feel when he finds out?"

"It was his idea," Youngjae says, smirking. "He thinks you're hot." 

"I--oh," Himchan says. He's momentarily at a loss for words. 

"Not that I think you're too bad either," Youngjae says, tilting his head. He licks his lips. "What do you say?" 

"I could get fired," Himchan says, more to remind himself of that fact than to dissuade Youngjae. "I could get fired, lose my job, put my entire career in jeopardy..."

"I give _really good_ head," Youngjae says. "Seriously. My boyfriend is huge. Like eight inches. I have a _lot_ of practice." 

Himchan groans, covering his eyes at all the mental images that brain picture conjures up. Youngjae has a pretty mouth, and and now Himchan will never, ever be able to un-see the image of those pretty lips wrapped around his dick. 

"Let's not and say we did," Himchan says weakly. "It's not that I'm not flattered. Or, well, I don't know if I'm flattered, since apparently you're just doing this for your grade." 

"And for my boyfriend," Youngjae says. "And me. I mean, if you ever wanted to join us--"

"Okay, okay, no more talking," Himchan says, reaching across the table and covering Youngjae's mouth before he can start informing Himchan about all of his x-rated fantasies. Youngjae winks at him from behind his hand. 

Undergrads. Christ. 

"Like I said," Himchan says. "I'm flattered. And honestly, since it is now 5:15 pm and we are neither in class nor on the clock, I will be honest and say that if I wasn't your TA, that might be an option. But as it is, no dice. And no more coffee, okay?"

Youngjae sighs, smiling ruefully when Himchan pulls his hand away. "Oh well," he says, shrugging. He doesn't look particularly flustered. "It was worth a shot." 

"Honestly kid, if you can deep throat eight inches, you might want to think about a career change," Himchan says, and then slaps his palm over his own mouth. "Fuck. Fuck, I did _not_ just say that, that was not sexual harrassment, just ignore me, oh my god." 

"Nah," Youngjae says, giggling. "I started it. But let me know if you ever change your mind." He winks at Himchan again as he shoulders his bag and walks through the door. 

"If it's any consolation," Himchan yells out, as Youngjae walks down the hall. "You'll have your midterm grades next week."

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Himchan stares into his cappuchino and tries not to think about how the abstract design in the foam kind of reminds him of a giant bug. Or a giant dick, when it comes down to it. 

"Have you ever had any undergrads proposition you?" he says suddenly, looking up at Yongguk. 

Yongguk coughs. "Uh," he says. "Not...really." 

Himchan sips his coffee. "That wasn't a no," he says carefully. 

Yongguk flushes. "I probably just misinterpreted it," he says. "I do that a lot. I'm not good with people."

"I had an undergrad walk into my office this afternoon and offer to blow me for an A," Himchan says. He shakes his head. "And no bullshitting, either. He was about as straightforward as that." 

Yongguk looks like he's about to choke on his own tongue. "Wow," he manages. "Uh. Did. What did you--"

"I said no, obviously," Himchan says, snorting. "Even the world's best blowjob isn't worth my fellowship." 

"Right," Yongguk says. He's blushing a violent shade of red. 

"Are you--oh, Jesus," Himchan says, feeling his stomach drop. "You _are_ gay, right? Or did I totally just spring that on you and freak out your straight-dude sensibilities?"

Yongguk ponders the question, which is sort of weird in and of itself. Christ, a potential boyfriend in the middle of a sexuality crisis is the last thing Himchan needs right now. Maybe he should just give up on Yongguk.

"I'm not straight," Yongguk says eventually, sounding thoughtful. "I can definitely rule that one out. And mostly I like guys. More often, anyway. In general." 

"Well," Himchan says dryly. "Go team us, then." 

"None of my undergrads are trying to have sex with me, though. I don't know if I can really help."

"It's the fashion sense," Himchan says helpfully. "They're all young and inexperienced, and you kind of read straight if someone isn't looking closely." 

"What?" 

"Oh," Himchan says. "I thought you were asking--never mind."

"Those are all just stereotypes," Yongguk says earnestly. "You don't really believe that stuff, do you?"

"Not really," Himchan says. "But I do dress well, and I _am_ pretty hot. I guess I can't really blame him." 

Yongguk starts laughing softly. 

"What?" Himchan frowns. "Why is that funny?" 

"You are the strangest person I've ever met," Yongguk says, grinning widely. "And I tutor Choi Junhong." 

"I am not weirder than Choi Junhong," Himchan says, trying not to smile. Normally he'd be offended at being told he's weird, but he's getting the sense that coming from Yongguk, it's a compliment. 

"You really are," Yongguk says, smiling and sipping his coffee.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Under normal circumstances, Himchan would never bust into the studio production room during Yongguk's reserved studio time. Yongguk's studio time is Important in the same way Himchan's practice room time is Important; namely, it helps both of them stay sane and avoid killing people. 

"Yongguk," Himchan says, wheezing slightly as he drops down in the chair next to Yongguk. He's just run halfway across campus, appearances be damned. Yongguk looks alarmed. He pulls his headphones off and puts one hand on Himchan's arm. 

"Are you okay?"

"Youngjae," Himchan gasps out. His chest hurts. Possibly he should consider working out more. Or like, ever. "Youngjae and _Daehyun_. Jung Daehyun. That's who Youngjae's boyfriend is."

Yongguk stares at him for a moment, and then sighs. "That's what you came in here to tell me?" he says flatly. 

"Do not use that tone of voice with me, young man," Himchan says, whacking him on the shoulder. Yongguk smirks. "Don't you get it? Hot Daehyun. The dumb one with the snapback and the big, you know, kind of pouty lips?"

"I know who Jung Daehyun is," Yongguk says, amused. 

"They're dating!" 

"That's nice." 

"You are missing the _point_ ," Himchan says, hitting him again. "I turned them down! Him! Whatever! I _turned down a threesome_ with two undergrads who are porn-star-level hot. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I don't know," Yongguk says, trying not to laugh. "But at least you still have a job."

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Himchan says, sighing and slumping forward onto the sound board. "Also, did you seriously know they were dating this whole time? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal," Yongguk laughs. His headphones are hanging around his neck. He's wearing a white long-sleeve T-shirt, ripped black jeans, and his favorite fang-like silver earrings. He looks distressingly hot. 

"Why does everyone look distressingly hot today except me?" Himchan asks out loud. He blows his bangs away from his forehead. "Did I miss a memo?"

"I think you look hot," Yongguk says. "Would it make you feel better if I checked you out really obviously for the rest of the day?"

"But you're going to be in _here_ all day," Himchan sighs. "And I have to cover Professor Kwon's night class tonight. This is probably the only time I'll even see you." 

"Um," Yongguk says. He bites his lip. "I'll stare really hard at your ass when you leave?"

"I'll take it," Himchan says. "Will you catcall when I leave the room?"

"If that's what you need to get you through the day."

"You're too good to me," Himchan says, patting Yongguk on the arm as Yongguk hides a smile behind his coffee mug.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Himchan looks up from his very secluded corner in his very secluded section of the campus library to see Yongguk leaning on his cubicle.

"Hey," Yongguk says. He's smiling softly.

"Hey," Himchan says. He tries not to blush. He has no idea how long Yongguk has been there, and he's been taking full advantage of his seclusion--tapping his toes, humming along to his iPod, miming the more upbeat drum solos with one mechanical pencil in each hand. "Way to be a stalker."

"I came to say thanks for the snacks," Yongguk says, yawning behind his hand. "They really came in handy this week."

"Oh," Himchan says, blushing further. "It was nothing." He busies himself moving papers around. Mid-term week is rough on everyone, but especially on the graduate students who have to evaluate live performances. Himchan just happened to get stuck with three theory-based classes this semester, which is both a blessing and a curse. He's been leaving high-energy snacks in Yongguk's departmental inbox all week, because he's discovered that Yongguk often forgets that things like eating and sleeping are necessary.

"The notes were cute, too," Yongguk says, smiling again. "Although probably slightly inappropriate for the workplace."

"Who's going to read a note wrapped around a candy bar in your inbox?" Himchan grins. "And besides, I figured once you saw my handwriting you'd know not to open it in public."

"I did eventually catch on," Yongguk says. "But anyway. I brought you this." He opens his messenger bag, pulling out a large doshirak, a can of Red Bull, and a package of Ferrero Rocher chocolates.

"Oh my god," Himchan says, giving the chocolate in Yongguk's hand a lustful look. "But. but. My diet?"

"Midterms," Yongguk says firmly, pulling out a pair of disposable chopsticks and setting them next to the food. "None of this diet crap. You're going to need the energy." 

"You know what, fuck it. Good enough," Himchan says, digging into the box. He makes a soft moaning noise once he tastes the familiar hazelnut flavor on his tongue. He wonders how Yongguk knew that Ferrero Rocher are his favorites.

Himchan looks up to see Yongguk watching him, his mouth slightly open. 

"Do that again," Yongguk says slowly.

"What?" Himchan says, attempting to both chew and swallow at the same time. "Eat?"

"No," Yongguk says. "Make that noise again." Himchan flushes. He has a bad habit of making sex noises when he eats but that's just because food is awesome and also he doesn't normally allow himself to have sweets. 

"I...don't know if I can," Himchan says. He looks down at the table. It feels like his ears are on fire. He hasn't showered in three days and hasn't slept in two. He knows he looks like shit, and yet Yongguk is still looking at him as though he's the only person in the world. 

"You have chocolate on your mouth," Yongguk says, thumbing at the corner of Himchan's mouth to remove the smear.

"Thanks," Himchan says hoarsely. "I. Um." 

"Here," Yongguk says, unwrapping another one of the small, foil-wrapped treats. "You should have another." Himchan nods and reaches out for it, only to watch Yongguk lean back, out of reach. 

"Nuh-uh," Yongguk says, smiling. "Open your mouth." 

"If one of our students sees this..." Himchan warns, shaking his head and parting his lips.

"It's 1am and you're hiding in the theoretical physics section," Yongguk says, carefully, perching on the side of Himchan's chair as he feeds Himchan the chocolate. "They won't." 

Yongguk has slim, pretty hands, and the pads of his fingertips are soft and cool against Himchan's mouth. Himchan can't help sucking on them--just a little--as Yongguk pulls his fingers back. 

"Mmmm," Himchan sighs happily, closing his eyes as he chews. Then his eyes fly open, because Yongguk is kissing him, licking the traces of chocolate from his mouth. 

"This is--such a bad idea," Himchan says, tangling one hand in Yongguk's messy hair and yanking him closer. Yongguk is not a shy kisser. He takes control of the kiss immediately, sliding his tongue between Himchan's parted lips. Himchan lets his eyes fall shut, opening up as Yongguk traces the curves of Himchan's mouth with his tongue. Yongguk is cupping Himchan's face with both hands, and Himchan has never wanted the ability to teleport directly into his bed with someone more than he does right now.

"If I had known you make those noises when you eat chocolate," Yongguk rumbles, biting at the curve of Himchan's lower lip. "I would have done that a long time ago." 

"Why are we in a library," Himchan replies, pulling Yongguk closer, trying to resist the temptation to just climb into Yongguk's lap. "Why aren't we in my apartment right now, or your apartment, or--somewhere where we could--"

Yongguk breaks away, grinning and raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you've never had sex in a library?"

Himchan gapes. "Have _you_?"

"Yes," Yongguk says, kissing him again. His hands are skating along Himchan's lower back, coming to rest on the slight curve of Himchan's hips. "There's a lot more room under these little cubicle things than you'd think." 

"Oh my god," Himchan says. For once in his life, he is totally and utterly speechless as Yongguk smirks at him and then slides down off his chair, curling himself up neatly underneath the desk. He nips at Himchan's knee through the fabric of his jeans. "Yeah?"

"Oh my god," Himchan says again. "You're serious. But you’re so. Weird. And quiet. And bookish and stuff." 

"Very serious," Yongguk says. He palms Himchan's erection through his jeans. "Besides, where do you think weird bookish kids fuck? You just have to be really quiet, okay? Lean forward like you're studying, and don't make any noise."

"I cannot believe you are seriously doing this," Himchan says, still lost somewhere on the road between disbelief, confusion, and elation. "What if we get caught?"

Yongguk shrugs, undoing Himchan's jeans and unzipping his fly as quietly as possible and coaxing Himchan's dick through the slit in his underwear. Yongguk doesn't waste any time, giving Himchan a few slick pulls and then sucking down as much as he can take, all at once. Himchan has to put his head down on the table and bite down on the meat of his forearm to keep himself quiet. He comes embarrassingly quickly, although in his defense it’s been a while and Yongguk _definitely_ knows what he’s doing.

Himchan ends up returning the favor in a single-stall handicapped bathroom on the fourth floor. The minute Yongguk locks the door, Himchan shoves him up against the wall and drops to his knees. 

"That was insane," Himchan mumbles, tugging Yongguk's pants down as quickly as he can. His brain is still foggy from his orgasm. "You're insane. I can't believe you just sucked me off in the library." 

"We're both TA's," Yongguk says, gasping as Himchan licks a long, slow stripe up the underside of his cock. He fists one hand in Himchan's hair. "The worst that can happen is that we sit through an awkward lecture with the Dean." 

"Good point," Himchan says. 

"Also, you make sex noises when you eat chocolate," Yongguk repeats. "I didn't know you were going to do that."

"I didn't know you were going to blow me in the library," Himchan says. Yongguk's dick is nice and thick, rounded at the tip and not too long. It fits perfectly inside Himchan's mouth, with just enough stretch in his jaw to keep Himchan focused. 

"Sometimes you just have to live in the moment," Yongguk sighs, letting his head fall back against the tile as Himchan takes him all the way down.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

"Okay," Himchan says, re-positioning Jongup's hands on the strings. "Let's try that progression again. C-Am-C-G-F. Can you repeat it back to me?"

"C-Am-C-G-F," Jongup says. He slowly practices placing his fingers on the strings as Himchan watches. A big part of Jongup's grade in his class comes from the two original musical works he's expected to produce during the semester. Jongup had originally wanted to learn how to play guitar, but Himchan is glad he went with his gut instinct and held out for the ukulele. There's something innately charming about Jongup singing about exploding bug-men while he plinks away. 

"Good," Himchan says, picking up his own guitar. They hadn't had enough money in the budget to purchase two concert-quality ukuleles, so he's been sticking his capo on the 5th fret and only playing the bottom four strings. "Let's go through that transition one more time, together, and then we'll work on the next bit." 

"Okay," Jongup says. "Are you and Yongguk hyung dating?"

"What?" Himchan frowns. "Who told you that?" 

"You _are_ dating," Jongup says. He grins his familiar toothy smile. "I knew it." 

"No, shut up, I didn't say that," Himchan says. "Focus. Ukulele. Exploding bugs." 

"Ohhh," Jongup says. "Wait, I get it. You guys aren't dating yet. You're just fucking." 

" _Moon Jongup_ ," Himchan hisses, slapping his hand over Jongup's mouth. Jongup's eyes are practically twinkling with amusement. "If you keep talking about this I am going to shove that ukulele down your throat, so help me god." 

"I knew it," Jongup says, from behind Himchan's hand. "Junhong didn't believe me." 

"Well," Himchan says, pulling his hand away. "You know nothing. I said nothing."

"I'm not going to tell him," Jongup says, shrugging. "Then he'd be sad. I was just curious." 

Himchan pauses. "Why would that make Junhong sad?"

"Um," Jongup says. "He really likes Yongguk hyung." 

"I know," Himchan says. "That's why they were matched together. That's why _we_ were matched together."

"No offense, hyung, but I don't like you the way Junhong likes Yongguk," Jongup says. 

"Oh," Himchan says. "Ah. I see." 

"Yeah," Jongup says. "I mean, I told him it wasn't going to happen."

"That part I can definitely confirm," Himchan says, trying not to smile. He shouldn’t smile, but Junhong is the cutest thing ever and he can’t find his teenage crush on Yongguk to be anything but adorable. "Now focus. Stop thinking about sex for like ten minutes, okay?"

"Hyung, I'm sixteen. That's basically forever." 

Himchan sighs. "Then think about exploding bug men, and how awesome it's going to be when you perform this song and all the girls want to talk to you after and call you oppa and go out on dates with you." 

"Seriously?" Jongup says.

"Seriously," Himchan confirms. "And It's even better if you play the guitar. I mean, I will deny that I ever said this on pain of death, so keep it to yourself. But yes. Musicians are _always_ hot. It's a simple fact of life." 

"Got it," Jongup says, looking down at his ukulele with renewed focus. "What was that chord progression again?"

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Yongguk's mouth is slick and hot against the underside of Himchan's jaw. Himchan groans, situating himself more firmly in Yongguk's lap. It’s a tight squeeze to fit both of them on the ratty old loveseat in the back of the production studio, but they manage. 

"Why don't we ever have sex in normal places?" Himchan mutters, rolling his hips down and then pushing up Yongguk's sweatshirt so he can scratch his nails over Yongguk's flat stomach. The production studio suite is quiet and dark around them. 

"Because we're always _here_ ," Yongguk says, grinning as he pulls Himchan back in for a kiss. "My sister texted me today to ask if I was dead." 

"What did you say?" Himchan says, smiling into the kiss. 

"I said I was. All she did was text me back and ask if she could sell my record collection." 

Himchan laughs. "I think I like your sister. Does she want a kitten?" 

"I already know you guys are going to like each other," Yongguk says. He slips his hands into Himchan's back pockets. "And I’ll ask her about Chunsa. That being said, no more talking about my sister while we're making out." 

"I thought"--kiss--"you said"--kiss--"you wanted to have sex." 

"I always want to have sex with you," Yongguk says. The words come out sweet and fond. 

Himchan ducks his head, trying to hide his smile. "You're such a romantic."

"I am," Yongguk says seriously. "Besides, how do you know I'm not planning some grand romantic gesture for you right now?"

Himchan pauses, hands tangled in Yongguk's hair. "Are you?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Yongguk says, grinning wide and unrepentant. Himchan smiles and shakes his head, biting at the curve of Yongguk's jaw. He rolls his hips and presses back against Yongguk's hands cupping his ass, moaning softly when Yongguk runs his thumb along the crease of Himchan’s jeans and then slips his hand between Himchan’s legs. 

"Speaking of music," Himchan says, nipping at Yongguk's earlobe. "Did you ever look into my idea?"

"I've created a monster," Yongguk murmurs. "But yes, I did."

"And?"

"We definitely can't do it in the main studio. There are 24/7 security cameras trained on all the equipment, and Campus Security has the monitors in their office."

"Fuck," Himchan sighs. "How hot would that have been, though? Come on. It was the best idea ever."

"You didn't let me finish," Yongguk says, slowly palming Himchan's erection. Himchan groans out his approval, face pressed into Yongguk’s chest. "We can't fuck in the main studio. Out of the question. But the warm-up rooms are soundproofed, and we have some low-fi recording equipment in there."

"And no cameras?" Himchan says.

"And no cameras," Yogguk says, standing up suddenly and taking Himchan with him. Himchan laughs, the both of them almost falling over until Himchan manages to wrap his legs around Yongguk's waist and get a tight grip around his neck. 

"What, are you going to carry me across the threshold?"

"Maybe," Yongguk says, with a smirk. "Maybe I just felt like pressing you up against a few walls on the way there." 

"Mmm," Himchan says, trying not to giggle like a teenager as Yongguk starts walking towards the practice rooms. He presses his face into Yongguk's neck instead, breathing him in. "I can't believe you're actually carrying me right now." 

"You're cute when you're flustered," Yongguk says. "Besides, this way I get to fully appreciate your ass."

"Listen, if you _really_ want to appreciate it I'm not...going to complain..." Himchan says, trailing off and frowning as he peers over Yongguk's shoulder. "Wait, wait. Go back. Why is that door open?"

"What door?"

"That one. Down that hallway. Why is there a light on?"

Yongguk backs them both up, awkwardly, until Himchan huffs and hops down. 

"There's a light on at the end of the hallway," he says, peering down the corridor. "Do you think someone forgot to turn it off?"

"Maybe," Yongguk says, frowning. "We should go take a look." 

"Is there anything down there to steal?"

"Might be. I think we have some equipment rooms. Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah," Himchan says, digging it out of his pocket and typing in the Emergency number for Campus Security. "Okay. All I have to do is hit 'Call' and they'll be on their way. You ready?"

They tiptoe down the corridor, frowning in the darkness at one another. There's definitely light coming from underneath one of the closed doors all the way at the end. 

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Himchan whispers, as they creep down the hallway.

"Yes," Yongguk says. "Do you?"

"Yes," Himchan says. "Shit. That means if it's a ghost, we'll totally see it." 

"It's not going to be a ghost." 

"It's totally going to be a ghost. It's going to be some awful dead girl with no eyes and she'll like eat our souls and then--"

Yongguk starts snickering.

"And then we'll walk in on two undergrads having sex," he whispers, finishing Himchan's sentence for him. He pulls Himchan forward, so that they can both see through the tiny window and into the practice room. 

"Oh my god," Himchan says. His laugh is maybe a little hysterical, but in his defense, he was expecting a ghost girl to eat his face. 

"Should we break it up?"

"Don't we have to?" Himchan says. "Isn't that like, a rule or something?"

"I don't think that's in the handbook," Yongguk says. "But if I have to choose who's getting laid tonight, I'm definitely choosing us over them." He turns the handle of the door quickly and sharply, opening the door with a loud bang. The kids inside let out a startled yell, tripping over their own feet and ending up on the floor. 

"Okay, break it up, back to your-- _oh my god,_ ," Himchan says, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Youngjae. Daehyun. Put your fucking pants back on, Jesus." Yongguk is laughing so hard that he has to hold onto the wall for support. 

"Ummmmmmm," Daehyun says. "Oh. Kim Seonsaengnim. Hi?"

"I am not taking my hand off my eyes unless someone in this room can assure me I'm not going to see your dick," Himchan says. "Why. Why is it always _my_ students? Guk, stop laughing." Himchan frowns in Yongguk's general direction. 

"You _sure_ you want us to put our pants back on?" Youngjae says.

"Yes," Yongguk answers immediately. "Yes, we would. And you have exactly two minutes until we call Security, so you might want to hurry up."

"Shit," Daehyun hisses. Himchan can hear the sound of a rapid scuffle. "Youngjae, hurry the fuck up, you know I can't get in trouble again." 

"Coming," Youngjae yelps. 

"Not anymore," Yongguk mutters under his breath. 

Himchan snickers. "Is it safe to look?"

"Yeah, they're decent," Yongguk says. Himchan uncovers his eyes just in time to be pushed aside as Daehyun and Youngjae take off running down the hallway. 

"Jeez," Himchan says, sighing and brushing at the arm of his sweater. Now it's all gross from the cinderblock walls. "Have a little respect for the cashmere, god."

“You know, there’s a very easy way to solve that problem,” Yongguk deadpans, as he slips a hand underneath Himchan’s grey sweater and reaches out for the light switch.

“I approve of your quick thinking,” Himchan says, tugging the sweater over his head as he kicks the door shut with his toe. “You didn’t really call Security, did you?”

“Nope,” Yongguk says, letting Himchan run his palms up Yongguk’s chest and pulling Yongguk’s T-shirt and sweatshirt along for the ride. “But those idiots are pretty loud, so we should probably make it quick.”

“One of these days, I’m going to fuck you for hours,” Himchan breathes out, as Yongguk tugs his underwear down to mid-thigh.

“I’m looking forward to that,” Yongguk says, kissing Himchan hard enough to press him back against the wall.

 

 

— ♪ — 

 

 

 

Monday's class is subdued. Himchan hands back the midterms and watches the variety of entertaining reactions, and then goes over each of the questions in detail with the class. 

"And remember," Himchan calls out, once their allotted hour is up and his class is filing towards the doors at the back of the lecture hall. "Everything on this midterm will be on the final. _Everything_. That means don't just drop this paper in the trash on your way out, Mr. Soo, because you now have at least 50% of the answers!" 

Himchan shakes his head, sighing as he watches another student ignore him and follow Soo Jin's lead in dropping his paper in the trash. 

"Idiots," Himchan mumbles irritably, taking another sip of his coffee. 

"Um," a familiar voice says, directly to his right. "Um, Kim Seonsaengnim..."

"Oh," Himchan says, turning to face Youngjae and Daehyun with a sigh. “It’s you two. Listen, unless whatever you are about to say is about the midterm, we're not having this conversation." 

Youngjae coughs, while Daehyun looks down at ground and rubs the back of his neck. "We're sorry," Youngjae says, sounding genuinely contrite. Himchan blinks. "Thanks for not taking points off our grade. We really appreciate it" 

"And why would I need to take points off your grade?" Himchan says airily, sitting back down at his desk. If Youngjae’s willing to stay out of his hair for the rest of the semester, Himchan thinks he might just be able to overlook his complete lack of shame. "You both did well on the mid-term. You obviously studied."

"Uh," Daehyun says, looking confused. "Because we--"

"You probably don't want to finish that sentence," Yongguk calls out, hands in his pockets as he makes his way down to the podium. Himchan grins at him around the straw of his iced coffee. "Just take the points and run with it, guys. And make sure we don't see you outside of class for the rest of the semester, okay?"

"Absolutely," Youngjae says, catching on immediately and bowing to both of them. "Of course. Thank you Kim Seonsaengnim, Bang Seonsaengnim. We'll be going now." 

"Good idea," Himchan says, waiting until they've scampered out of the room to start laughing again. 

"Kids these days," Yongguk says, shaking his head ruefully. He leans up against the podium as Himchan gathers up his notes and his laptop.

"Hey," Himchan says, "It's not like we didn’t do the same thing." He winks at Yongguk as they start back up the aisle together.

"Yeah, but we're not dumb freshman," Yongguk points out. "We have important things like keys to the music department. Although I have to be honest, we did forget to turn on the recording system.”

“I was a little distracted,” Himchan says. “You were doing that hot thing that you do.”

“What hot thing?”

“Existing,” Himchan says. ”And hey, speaking of existing. Mid-terms are over. I was thinking about just cancelling my office hours for today. Did you maybe want to...?"

"Yeah," Yongguk says, smiling. He reaches out and links their fingers together. "I do. But I actually came by to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight." 

"Oh," Himchan says. He bites his lip, trying not to show how pleased he is. His stomach feels weird and warm and kind of sloshy, but in a good way. "Where did you want to go?"

"Does it matter?" Yongguk asks.

"Not really," Himchan admits. "You could probably take me to the worst restaurant in Seoul and I wouldn't care." 

"Same," Yongguk says. "But Tasha and Yongnam want to meet you, and they asked if you were free tonight. I thought...maybe if you didn't mind..."

"Yes," Himchan says immediately, leaning in and pecking Yongguk on the cheek before he can think better of it. They're in public, so they need to be discreet, but Himchan also needs Yongguk to know that he understands what Yongguk is really asking. "Yes. I would really like to meet your family."

"Good," Yongguk says. "Can I say you're my hot Music TA boyfriend from now?"

"Only if I can say the same," Himchan says. Their hands are still linked. “And if I can talk to Tasha about adopting Chunsa. But we can't tell Junhong. He has a hopeless crush on you."

"He does?"

"Just trust me on this one," Himchan says. 

Yongguk shrugs. "Okay," he says. "So. I guess dinner, and then your place afterwards?" He looks adorably hopeful. 

"Yeah," Himchan says. He squeezes Yongguk's hand. "Just you, me, some wine, and that brand new recording software I just installed on my laptop." 

Yongguk tips his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://allmostblue.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/shutuphimchan) // [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/shutuphimchan)


End file.
